The use of wind turbines as renewable energy sources continues to grow. There is a need to improve the safety features to protect the wind turbine during power outages or other events that may damage the wind turbine, for example, electrical device failure in the wind turbine or lighting strikes. Some wind turbine blades have adjustable pitch to maximize the effect of the wind on the blades. In the event of a power outage, it is desirable to change the pitch of the blades for safety of the wind turbine. Moreover, many wind turbines are remotely located away from maintenance providers so the wind turbine must safely take itself off line until maintenance providers can arrive. Accordingly there is a need for improved wind turbines.